The Sadie Hawkins Dilemma
by DressandTie
Summary: Speculation for the 'Sadie Hawkins' episode aka Kurt would do anything for Blaine ONESHOT


**I should really be updating NSGTY but this kind of happened. Speculation for 'Sadie Hawkins' episode - I'd like for this to happen but it probably won't ONESHOT **

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee I do however own all the mistakes spelling or otherwise in this and an astronomical amount of gingerbread sitting in the fridge  
**

* * *

It all started with the weekly catch up phone conversation with Finn: "Mr Schue is on holiday so he put me in charge of Glee again, Brittany has been helping me to get the right dance moves (Kurt bit his tongue so as not to correct Finn and tell him that the right word was choreograph) so its been all guns blazing with rehearsals for the Sadie Hawkins dance…"

Kurt's face paled, he hoped that he had heard wrong "Did you just say Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yeah its really cool, it's this dance where the girls ask the guys to be their dates. Blaine was against the whole idea. You know cos he's like class president and all but we persuaded him to do it."

Kurt's mind was racing 'Blaine must be terrified' he thought sadly quickly constructing a plan. Classes finished at 4 on Friday and then started again at 9 on the Monday, so if the dance was on the Saturday night he could fly out on Friday and come back on Sunday morning. The cost would be astronomical but Blaine was worth it…right? Although the two boys had come to the conclusion that they should just be friends, for now, Kurt couldn't help that fact that he still loved Blaine with every fibre of his being. Hang the cost; if it meant that it caused Blaine a little less suffering Kurt would do it.

"Does Blaine have a date?" Kurt finally asked when he came to the end of his internal monologue.

"Ah jeez, this must be really awkward for you dude, no he doesn't, he's been really busy on the committee and then it's like he just disappears, he never goes to sit with the New Directions at lunch, he runs off straight away after Glee so no one has really had the chance to speak to him, let alone ask him to the dance."

"Finn can you do me favour?" Kurt asked deciding to let the 'dude' thing slide for the moment

"Sure thing little brother"

"Can you make sure Blaine doesn't get a date."

"But why dude? That's like really messed up, you can't like deny him happiness just to please you."

"Finn, calm down. I have a plan, if you weren't such a blabber mouth I would tell you, but you are, so I won't."

* * *

It wasn't until Glee rehearsal on the Thursday before the dance that Finn was able to talk to Blaine.

"Hey dude" Finn announced blocking Blaine's path into the choir room "How are things going for the dance?"

If he had been paying attention Finn would have noticed that Blaine's eyes widened every time the dance was mentioned, almost as if he was scared. Alas Finn was not so astute.

"It's alright, we had our final planning meeting today so everything is in place now, it should, all being well, go without a hitch."

"That's awesome dude!"

Blaine tried to smile but failed and it ended up being more of a grimace instead.

"Who are you going with?"

Blaine looked forlorn "No one, just myself."

"Oh that sucks man but you've got the rest of us there we'll all have a good time together."

"With all due respect Finn I really don't care about the rest of you, I just want Kurt." Blaine said, his voice rising until he was literally shouting in Finn's face. Realising his actions, Blaine ran off forgetting all about the rehearsal in favour of sobbing in his car.

* * *

Fear was the overriding emotion that Kurt felt as he arrived at the airport on Friday night. Fear of a repeat of what happened to Blaine at the last Sadie Hawkins dance, Kurt knew that McKinley crowd weren't exactly the most accommodating, Fear that Blaine would reject him, Fear that this trip to Ohio would cost him dearly, he had just started at NYADA, Fear that…Kurt was just scared ok.

* * *

Kurt had not told anyone that he was coming to Ohio he wanted to surprise Blaine and he did that alright. Having learnt from Finn that Blaine would be at McKinley setting for the dance all day on Saturday Kurt was able to slip into Blaine's bedroom (Mrs Anderson let him in, he didn't break in or anything) and do his own setting up. The NYADA freshman had handpicked some roses to make his own caramel-infused corsages, to match Blaine's eyes, he was so focussed on his task that he barely registered the front door opening to signal Blaine's return.

"Kurt?" The boy in question looked up from his work at the sound of his name "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go through this on your own." Kurt replied as if this answered all Blaine's questions.

Tears pricked at the corners of the Senior Class President's eyes "I…thank you"

Getting down on one knee Kurt held out a finished corsage "Blaine Anderson, will you do me the pleasure of coming the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Blaine broke out into a smile and gaga had Kurt missed that smile, kneeling on the floor beside Kurt Blaine took the boys flower filled hands unto his own. "The pleasure is all mine.

"Let's make some new memories" Kurt said as the boys lips met for the first time in months and hopefully not the last.

* * *

**Apparantly Caramel infusion is an actual flower trend- who knew**


End file.
